Kul Tiras
History Over one thousand years ago, the city-state of Kul Tiras was founded upon a large island west of Khaz Modan and in between Stormwind kingdom Stormwind and Lordaeron. Kul Tiras developed a thriving economy based on fishing and exports. Over the years mighty fleets of merchant vessels were built and they sailed throughout the seas in search of exotic goods to trade and sell. Over the many years the great nation of Kul Tiras thrived on exports of seafood, livestock, lumber, grain, gold, and other artifacts. Over the years, the kingdom has developed problems with pirates and raiders on the seas and on the coasts. Murlocs constantly pose a problem to those on the island. These threats, however, have become larger and more serious especially since the Second War all the way to present day. Always possessing a heavily armed and extremely powerful fleet, Kul Tiras only used their war vessels to protect shipping passages between the mainland and the island. Upon the Second War, their war fleets were unleashed as Grand Admiral Daelin Proudmoore entered Kul Tiras into the Alliance and took a vow to help his old friend, Sir Anduin Lothar. Despite the first sea battle against the orcish war fleet which resulted in the destruction of the human war ships, the armada of Kul Tiras proved to be a valuable asset of the Alliance war effort. Throughout the war Grand Admiral Daelin Proudmoore proved to be one of the staunchest supporters of the Alliance. Even though the fleets had triumphed in the Second War, the Horde ships devastated the fleet and it never has recovered since. For this, the people of Kul Tiras hold a dire hatred for the orcs. Several years after, the Third War erupted. Kul Tiras sent its fleets against the undead Scourge but was able to do very little. Most of the ships were destroyed, heavily damaged, or retreated back to Kul Tiras. For reasons unknown to the people of Kul Tiras, Jaina Proudmoore, a powerful sorceress and daughter to dear Grand Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, sailed to west Kalimdor and took half of the remaining fleet with her. Several months later, the Grand Admiral, figuring out that he could not prevent Lordaeron’s fall and deciding that his daughter may require help in the western lands, took the remaining ships and sailed to meet her. Neither of the Proudmoores have returned nor has any word come back from Kalimdor. (Very unusual, since the Horde must maintain contact with the Forsaken and the Night Elves have been seen in the Eastern Kingdoms — and certainly Jaina would have sent some word back to Kul Tiras.) In the absence of his father, Admiral Tandred Proudmoore is now the acting leader of Kul Tiras. In the four years since Daelin Proudmoore’s departure, Tandred has built the Kul Tiras fleet back up, but it does not compare to the once grand fleets of years past. With help from his lady friend Captain Mishan Waycrest they do their best to destroy the Murlocs, Naga, and pirates that threaten the coasts and vessels of Kul Tiras. Tandred does what he can with the fewer ships and fewer men available but does not quite fill his father’s shoes. Darkness Awakening(1.5) For the past decade Tiragarde Keep has miraculously been able to hold off Horde attacks and keep their fortress livable at the same time. It is possible that Jaina sent supplies just out of pity for the isolated Humans. Recently the revival of the Keep is largely due to the recent return of Lieutenant Averold, a Kul Tiras leader tasked with leading a fleet to scout Kalimdor's shores and a man also thought to have been dead. With him they managed to have boats go back to Boralus and eventually the Keep was reinforced tremendously. Now a significant threat to the Horde on Kalimdor, Thrall has taken measures to reinforce Razor Hill. Eventually a full fledged war will break out but no side knows when. People and Culture The people of Kul Tiras are wealthy, especially compared to the ravaged northern lands, and proud of their nation. They wear traditional green and fly flags with Kul Tiras’s anchor emblem. Like Hillsbrad’s citizens, Kul Tiras’s people celebrate Hordefall every year. They hate the Scourge for wiping out the rest of their continent; they hate naga, murlocs and pirates for sinking their ships and stealing their resources; and they hate orcs for decimating their fleets in the Second War. They are staunch members of the Alliance and friends of Ironforge. The citizens of Kul Tiras possess a deep-seated anxiety. Their eyes dart about. Often looking to the west, where the greatest leaders of Kul Tiras and many of their warriors vanished, they wonder if they will ever again see their missing families. They are glad to have a Proudmoore as their leader, but all know that Tandred is not the man his father was.